Beating A Weasley
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Let's make a bet. 'As he straightened up, I knew that he was interested. 'If I can disprove this rubbish then you have to leave me alone. Completely. For the rest of the year.' 'And if I win. You have to go to Hogsmeade with me.' He offered his hand and I shook it before I turned to leave. I paused in my way. 'Weasley. Let go of my hand.'


Beating A Weasley

'I'm telling you,' I said as I looked across the table at Cho. 'I don't believe in stuff like that.'

'Why not, book worm?' cut in a voice I knew all too well.

'Why not what Weasley?' Just like that he was sat across from me.

'Fred you're squishing me,' Cho muttered.

'Actually, I'm George, Fred is setting up a prank,' he said smiling easily as he moved further away from her. He turned to face me. 'Why don't you believe in stuff like that?'

'You can't honestly believe that sharing a first kiss in Hogwarts means that you're destined to get married?'

'Why not? It happened to my parents.'

'And what about mistletoe appearing above two people?'

'This is Hogwarts. If something like that happens, it happens for a reason.'

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him but he took a hold of my hand and turned me to face him. Immediately, I became uneasy as I caught sight of the mischievous smile tugging at his lips.

'If I remember correctly, I was your first kiss wasn't I?' he asked.

'You two kissed!' I gave Cho a look that silenced her.

'Only because of that game of truth or dare, Weasley.' I levelled him a look. 'Besides, it's not as if it was your first kiss.'

As his grin grew, I knew that it had been his first. 'That doesn't change a thing.'

'No of course not.' By this point, my hand was itching to slap that smirk off of his face.

'Let's make a bet. 'As he straightened up, I knew that he was interested. 'If I can disprove this rubbish then you have to leave me alone. Completely. For the rest of the year.'

'And if I win. You have to go to Hogsmeade with me.'

He offered his hand and I shook it before I turned to leave. I paused in my way. 'Weasley. Let go of my hand.'

Searching through the library I pulled out a book. Hogwarts a History.

Finding the page, I filtered through the information, looking for the relevant parts.

'You won't find anything in that.' I jumped as I heard his voice whisper in my ear.

'What are you doing here?'

'Reading. Just like everyone else.'

'You voluntarily came to the library, Weasley. You of all people? I didn't even think you knew what the library was.'

'Oh ha ha.' He deadpanned. 'You're so funny.'

'I know I am,' I said looking back down into the page.

His hand came into view and pulled the book towards him. 'Hogwarts a History? You know Granger could tell you all about this.'

I moved my hand towards it, but he just took my hand in his and held it firmly, no matter how hard I tried to pull it back.

His lip twitched before he gave me a knowing smile. 'Magical anomalies? You're trying to prove me wrong. That's never happened before, book worm.'

'There's always a first time,' I jumping slightly as his thumb began to rub small circles on the back of my hand. He gave a small laugh.

'You won't find anything here.'

'Really?' I raised an eyebrow. 'According to this, because of the amount of magic in use at Hogwarts, magical anomalies can occur including the appearance of mistletoe.'

He continued reading on from where I stopped. 'But this has not been reported since the end of the nineteen century.' He gave me a superior look. 'Even if it had always happened, we were talking about kisses, not mistletoe.'

With a small sigh, he discarded the book to the side. 'What's the deal? I heard that you hexed Bulstrode.'

I sat up quickly, jostling the hand that he still held. 'I did no such thing.'

He lent forward, eyes sparkling in amusement. 'I think you did. You seem like the person to do that.'

'How do I?'

I let out a laugh as he went off on a rant about why I seemed like that kind of person.

Scanning the common room, my eyes fell onto the person that I was looking for. Roger Davies.

'Roger, you're a pureblood, right?' I asked as I looked up to him.

He looked up at me. 'You already knew that, didn't you?'

'I was just making sure.' I sat down beside him and heard him give an amused sigh as he placed his parchment away. 'Did your parents share a first kiss at Hogwarts?'

He stared at me incredulously. 'Why do you want to know that?'

'I'm trying to prove Weasley wrong.'

'That explains it. But to answer your question, no they didn't. My Dad shared his first kiss with some other girl in his class, but it didn't mean anything. Whoever, he was my Mum's first kiss and I know that meant something.'

'Thanks Roger.' He'd just confirmed what I already knew.

As a first year was about to enter the Gryffindor common room, I stopped them.

'Can you please get George Weasley out here?' He looked at me curiously but complied.

'I'm curious,' he admitted as soon as he had stepped into the corridor. 'Why'd you call me here book worm?'

'It has to mean something.'

'Excuse me?'

'The first kiss. It has to mean something and since ours didn't, it means that we won't marry each other.'

'You really don't want to marry me, huh?' His voice lost the amused edge and he sounded...hurt?

'What? It didn't mean anything to either of us. You should be happy.' He looked away from me and I understood. 'George,' his head snapped towards me. 'It meant something to you.'

I turned to walk away but he stopped me. 'I know it meant something to you as well.'

'Really?' I looked at him.

'How else would you be able to tell the difference between me and Fred?'

'Common sense?'

'Really? Sometimes our own mother gets us confused.'

'You have lighter eyes.'

He looked at me his eyes lighting up as he stalked towards me. 'Tell me, how long do you spend staring at my eyes?' A long time.

I turned away again. 'It didn't mean anything.'

As I walked away, I heard him announce. 'I'm going to prove that it meant something to you.'

How in the name of Merlin's fluffy bunny slippers had it come to this? How did I end under the mistletoe with George Weasley of all people in the middle of February?

He smirked down at me. 'Fancy meeting you here.'

'What do you want?' I asked in irritation.

'Nothing. I'm just wondering how mistletoe appeared in the middle of February?'

'You mean it had nothing to do with the fact that you pointed your wand to the ceiling and muttered a charm?' I couldn't hold back a grin.

'You could always leave you know.' I looked at him suspiciously but then decided to walk away. I only got about a metre or so away from him before it pulled me back with such a startling amount of force that I collided with his chest.

'I knew you wanted me.' I rolled my eyes. Maybe I could find a spell to knock the mistletoe off of the ceiling.

But, people soon began to gather in the corridor once they had caught sight of us. Fred pushed himself towards the front of the crowd and a glint filled his eyes. I'd seen that glint one too many times- he was going to do something that would either humiliate or annoy me. Moments later he startled a chant of 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

'You heard the people,' George said as he began to lean towards me. 'It's not a big deal. 'I looked around for another route of escape. 'Besides, it's not like it's our first.'

He kissed me, his lips moving persuasively against mine, his eyes open trying to elicit a response from me. Finally as I began to respond, he closed his eyes and mine soon followed.

I pulled away as soon as air became a necessity and caught sight if his smirk. 'I knew that it meant something to you.'

I walked cautiously away from the mistletoe, half expecting it to fling me back. But when it did no such thing, I walked away acutely aware of the sea of stunned faces.

'You know, this means that you're going to Hogsmeade with me, right?'

10 years later

'How does it feel to know that you'll be Mrs George Weasley in a few short hours?' Ginny asked as she fixed my hair.

'Nerve wracking,' I answered.

There was a knock on the door.

'George Fabian Weasley. If that is you again, I'm going to kill you,' Ginny warned.

The reply came through the door. 'But why would you do that to my book worm? She'll live the rest of her life in loneliness.'

'No I won't.' I smiled. 'There's always Charlie.'

'Am I really that easy to replace?' I could practically hear the pout in his voice.

'No,' I heard him mutter a quick 'Good.'

'You're exceptionally easy to replace.'

He began to reply but Ginny cut him off. 'George,' she warned.

'Alright. I'll leave,' He said quickly. 'I just have one more thing to say.'

'Fine.' Ginny gave an amused sigh.

'No matter what you say love. Remember, I was right.' I rolled my eyes. 'That kiss _did _mean something to you.'


End file.
